


bruised lips

by kyahgamis



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, also a failed attempt at sort of sexy times, and failed attempt at an almost sexytime moment, bc i caN'T WRITE SEXY THINGS I APOLOGIZE, boys trying to act tough when all they are are really gay and cute, delinquent!au, i guess this is sort of, i swear this is just, i turned it into, like punching and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5137661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyahgamis/pseuds/kyahgamis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompted by tumblr user riocu</p><p>Delinquent au!!! Everyone thinks Kags and Ao hate each other's guts (and they're more than willing to keep up this facade by roughhousing and punching each other in school) though they're secretly meeting to awkwardly talk about their feelings, share a cig and make out! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	bruised lips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweethoneysuckle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweethoneysuckle/gifts).



A fist came flying at his face and Kagami easily dodged it, only to have the air knocked out of his lungs by an unseen punch to his gut. He countered it with a sweeping kick to the other guy’s leg, grinning as he saw him stumble down with a grunt.

Unfortunately, Kagami missed the glint in his eyes and the other managed to wrap his leg around Kagami’s, bringing him down with him. Kagami knocked his head on the pavement and he sees both stars and a ferocious smirk pasted on the ruggedly handsome face above his head. A heavy weight settled on his chest and it made him wince slightly.

“Gotcha,” Aomine said, his smooth voice giving Kagami shivers as his dark eyes give him a once over before poising his fist for a punch. 

Kagami braced himself; he’d taken quite a few of Aomine’s punches in the last year and he knew firsthand how painful they are. They both pause as they hear a shout coming from the lobby. Aomine scowled at the direction of the voices.

He pulled back, lips twisted into a feral grin. “Looks like you got lucky, Bakagami.” Aomine drawled, shrugging nonchalantly as if he wasn’t planning to deck Kagami just a few moments prior.

“Fuck you.” spat Kagami, propping himself on his elbows. The teachers were arriving one by one and he knew they were in trouble. Not that it was anything new.

Aomine flashed him his trademark smirk and socked him hard on the jaw. Kagami hears several panicked voices as he growled and lunged at Aomine, their brawl resuming with added ferocity.

They were somehow separated by some of the male teachers and students, both of them taking at least four people to restrain. Kagami felt something warm drip from his nose and he noticed Aomine looking at him smugly.

He flipped the other boy off and returned the smug look. Kagami reveled at the sight of Aomine with a bruise almost the size of his fist on his cheek. He’ll make his nose bleed the next time they brawled.

* * *

 

Three hours later, in the middle of Classic History, Kagami left his classroom and made his way to the rooftop, quietly yawning as he wandered to his secret spot. He opened the door to the roof and yawned again as he was hit by a burst of cool wind. The weather was cloudy and the sun’s rays barely shone through the sky. _Perfect for a nap_ , he thought, walking behind the tool shed adjacent from the entrance. He clicked his tongue when he saw that someone had beaten him there.

“Hey.”

Sharp eyes momentarily glared at him from behind a gravure magazine. They softened when they saw that it was just him. “Took you long enough.” Aomine yawned, sitting up from his reclined position.

Kagami dropped himself beside Aomine, their thighs almost touching. “You still read that crap?”

The other boy looked offended.  “Screw off. Someone like you wouldn’t understand Mai- chan’s charm.”

He rolled his eyes. “I’d rather experience the real thing.”

Aomine cracked a smile. “You have a point,” he drawled, leaning into Kagami’s personal space. He could smell a mixture of cigarette smoke and a little bit of musky cologne from the other’s clothes. “Experiencing would be more fun than reading about stuff.”

Tilting his head slightly, Kagami gave him a smirk. “Less talk, more action, you moron.” Aomine laughed, voice wonderfully blissful and significantly different from how he sounded like around other people, and lightly placed his hands on Kagami’s cheeks.

“Fine, fine.” He lightly pulled Kagami’s face to his and gently placed a kiss to his lips, short, chaste and sweet.

 _If only the school could see us now_ , Kagami thought amusedly, swooping in and stealing a quick kiss from Aomine, earning him another laugh and a kiss to his nose.

The relationship between he and Aomine was simple; they would sometimes punch each other in front of the entire school, then they hide, share a cig or two and kiss then do other stuff after. Sure it was less romantic than being affectionate or just plain civil in public but it was unexpectedly exhilarating.

And truth be told, brawling with Aomine was a lot of fun. Cuts and bruises aside.

“Did it hurt a lot, when I punched you?” Aomine suddenly asked, a hint of worry in his voice. Kagami had to roll his eyes.

“If you can afford to worry about hurting me with your punches, you should probably worry about me breaking your pretty nose the next time we go at it.”

Surprise, then amusement showed up on Aomine’s face. “Oh?” he drawled, pulling Kagami onto his lap, hands gripping his thighs a little roughly. “A little too ambitious for you, don’t you think?”

He shrugged and gently traced the bruise he made on Aomine’s face. “I’m almost there though.” Kagami singsonged, pressing on it roughly. Aomine didn’t even blink. _What a masochist._

“True,” he agreed, massaging Kagami’s hips slowly, making him sigh. “I guess I should start taking you seriously.”

Kagami scoffed. “As if. You’ve always had difficulty brawling with me.” He leaned closer and pressed tiny fleeting kisses against Aomine’s neck, pleased at the low groan he elicited from the other boy.

“I was just going easy on you.” Aomine grunted, his grip on one thigh tightening while his other hand began working on Kagami’s uniform buttons.

 Kagami pulled away and chuckled as he ruffled Aomine’s hair. “Don’t get your panties in a twist, Daiki. Everyone knows that we’re unbeatable.”

Aomine’s suddenly face brightened up. “Say that again.”

“Everyone knows we’re unbeatable?”

“No, no. Before that.”

“Don’t get your panties in a twist?”

“Fuck you, Kagami.”

Again, he laughed. “Fine, fine. _Daiki._ There, happy?”

“Very.” grinned the other boy as he pressed his lips against Kagami’s.

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a while //sweats
> 
> this is waaaay overdue; thanks for being patient, nadine q v q
> 
> //cough is it just me or does the ending suck


End file.
